Jack and the Jaffa's Parental Instinct
by kalmalinga
Summary: Daniel’s behavior has changed drastically off-world. Spanking of an adult! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE!
1. Acting Out

**Jack and the Jaffa's Parental Instinct Series**

_**Part 1: Acting Out**_

Authors: Kalmalinga

A/N: Set in season 2

Category: Gen, Insane challenge story: cylinder, amethyst, dark chocolate, rubber duck

**Warnings: Spanking of an adult with hand and mention of a brush, very bad language DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!! **

Summary: Daniel's behavior has changed drastically off-world.

The start of SG-1's mission had at first gone smoothly. They were on a deserted world which was rich with naquada and some temples with artifacts for Daniel to study. The team was scheduled to stay on the planet for a few days to find out if there were some valuable weapons there too.

At first Daniel was his normal self, busy with studying the temple's artifacts, but late that afternoon, the archaeologist's behavior changed drastically. He was acting more and more like a spoiled brat.

"No, I don't want a healthy meal--I wanna have my dark chocolate bar, so give me that bar!!" Daniel yelled at Jack and stamped his foot on the ground, which looked a lot like a temper tantrum, Jack thought.

"Daniel, that's enough! Behave yourself, or else!"

"No I don't wanna behave, I want my chocolate bar!"

"Daniel, what the hell has gotten into you? That's so out of character for you to behave like this! Now stop it or I'm tellin' you, I'll put you over my knee and give you a good old-fashion spanking!"

"I'm not afraid of you, Jack-ass!"

That was the last straw for Jack--he grabbed Daniel by his left wrist and pulled the younger man over his knees and started to spank Daniel's backside very hard.

"Stop it, Jack-ass! I hate you!"

The more Daniel yelled rude words at Jack, the harder Jack smacked Daniel's backside.

"You can be glad that Teal'c and Carter aren't near this camp right now, or they would be getting an eyeful right now. Change the attitude or you'll lose some clothing!"

Daniel somehow managed to bite Jack's upper arm in protest.

"OW. Dammit, Daniel!" Jack yelled and restrained Daniel so that he couldn't bite him again. Jack then grabbed Daniel's waist and unbuckled the young man's belt, unfastened the pants, pulled down pants and boxers, and continued the spanking on the now-bare backside.

"Jack stop it! You can't--you have no right to do this to me! I'm a civilian! You, you Jack-ass!"

"Oh, yes, I can, Daniel, and as you can feel, I'm doing it already. As long as you continue this spoiled brat behavior I'll continue this spanking! And trust me, I won't be gentle--the brattier you get, the harder I'll spank you. So it's up to you how bad you want this to get!"

Daniel kept on yelling rudely at Jack, and Jack smacked him harder as he had promised, and every time Jack smacked him, Daniel yelled "OW!" and threw more very rude words at Jack, and it kept on and on till Teal'c and Carter came back to the camp.

"Sir, what are you doing to Daniel?" Captain Carter asked, bewildered, and looked at Jack like he'd gone crazy; Teal'c just raised his right eyebrow at the sight.

"What does it look like I'm doing to him, Captain? As you can see I'm giving him an old-fashion spanking, which he so richly deserves. I've been tempted to give him one for so long, but his behavior here is the last straw," Jack said while he continued the spanking.

"But with all due respect, sir, Daniel is an adult. You're not his father. He can press charges for assault when we get back," Carter said.

"As his CO, I have the right to do this, and about him being an adult, well, he sure isn't acting like one at the moment. Can't you hear how bratty he is?"

"Yes, sir, I can, but don't you think it's because you're spanking him?"

"No I don't why do you think I'm spanking him in the first place? It's sure not because he was acting like an angel. You should have heard him. He was acting like a spoiled little brat and he still is."

"That's strange, sir. That doesn't sound like Daniel at all. Something must be wrong with him. We'd better get him back to the SGC and let Dr. Fraiser check him out--it could be something dangerous."

"You're right, Captain. Well, he often acts like a little kid when he's with his beloved rocks, but not like this."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Jack they are not rocks--they are artifacts, you Jack-ass!" Daniel yelled, and that only resulted in a harder smack on his tender backside.

"Daniel! How long do you want this spanking to continue? If you don't stop this behavior pronto, I'll use a brush, and believe me, that hurts even more!" Jack said and smacked harder to make a point.

"Captain, contact the SGC and tell them about Daniel and that Dr. Fraiser needs to come and check him out," Jack said.

"Yes sir. I'll go right away."

oOo

Sam was happy to get away from the spanking scene; she hated to see Daniel in pain, no matter what he'd done or said. She was very worried about him, and she couldn't wait to get to Janet and hoped that the doctor could help him, but she got frustrated when she couldn't get through to the SGC. She tried for a long time, but with no luck; she contacted Colonel O'Neill with her walky-talky, and he ordered her back to the camp.

When she came back to the camp, she was surprised to see Daniel in the Colonel's arms, crying and saying, "I'm sorry" over and over again and the Colonel responding that he was forgiven but that if he got out of line again, he was in for another spanking.

Daniel didn't answer but sniffed loudly.

"Sir, maybe it's for the best if Daniel went to his tent to get some rest; hopefully, he'll be his normal self when he wakes up, and in the meantime, I hope we can find out what happened to him."

"That's a good idea Captain. Maybe he's just cranky from lack of sleep." Jack turned his attention back to Daniel. "Daniel, let's get you to your tent so that you can get a nap."

"I'm not sleepy. I don't wanna nap."

"Daniel, I didn't ask you and don't start that behavior again; do you want to get over my knee again?"

"No! But I don't want a nap!"

"Daniel, that's enough! You are going to take a nap right now," Jack said and stood up and forced Daniel to do the same, gave him a hard swat on his backside, and dragged him to his tent.

In the tent Jack opened Daniel's sleeping bag. "Now lie down on your stomach, since I'm sure your butt's not too happy."

"I said I don't want any nap!" Daniel yelled.

Jack counted to ten. "Daniel, I don't want you to start this over. You are going to take a nap right now! If you don't lie down right away, you'll find yourself over my knee again," Jack said while looking sternly in Daniel's eyes.

Daniel didn't want another spanking--his backside hurts bad enough, and he didn't want it to get worse--so he reluctantly lay down on his stomach in his sleeping bag, and Jack closed it and rubbed Daniel's hair. "Sleep well, Daniel. Hope you'll be in a better mood when you wake up again."

oOo

While Daniel had his nap, Carter, Jack and Teal'c talked about what had happened to make Daniel behave the way he did.

"That kid... he's acting even worse than when he was addicted to that damn sarcophagus, and I never thought that that could happen. Maybe it's something he ate, but what did Daniel eat that we didn't?"Jack said.

"Colonel, the only thing I can think of that he ate that we didn't was one of his candy bars, but I hardly think that could cause behavior like his. If he were a child, then maybe I could blame it on a sugar high, but it's not the first time Daniel has eaten a lot of candy while of world and he'd never before reacted like this. If it's not something he ate, then maybe it's a late side effect to his sarcophagus addiction or an allergic reaction to the medication he's taking," Captain Carter said.

"Or he touched something he shouldn't have, because that wouldn't surprise me one bit," Jack said.

"You're right, Colonel, he may have, so as soon we manage to contact the SGC, we need the contamination team to check out the places Daniel's been. Hopefully his blood test will show what's wrong with him; let's hope that we'll soon be able to get Dr. Fraiser here."

"As long as we're stuck here, we're all restricted to this campsite and at the Gate and Daniel isn't allowed to go back to his beloved temple and definitely not allowed anything with sugar or caffeine in it--he's hyper enough. He'll need supervision 24/7, and if it's necessary, then you're ordered to restrain him. We're not gonna risk his life," Jack said.

"Yes, Sir," Captain Carter said, and Teal'c nodded his head.

oOo

Sadly, Daniel wasn't his old self when he woke up from his nap; though he wasn't as rude, he was cranky and disobedient and did everything he wasn't allowed to do. His behavior wasn't bad enough to deserve a spanking, but enough to deserve a timeout. Daniel wasn't happy about that at all; he sat in front of the tree where Jack had placed him and pouted. He tried from time to time to leave the spot, but Jack or Teal'c would make sure that he stayed there.

Daniel was happy when he was finally sprung from his timeout, but he had to promise that he would do as he was told or he would be back in a timeout or worse. His backside was still sore, so he wouldn't risk anything at first, but after a few hours he had forgotten all about it. Captain Carter was back at the Gate, trying to contact the SGC again, while Jack was fishing at the lake at the campsite, and Teal'c did his Kel-no-reem, and Daniel was bored to death and angry that he wasn't allowed to go to the temple and play with the artifacts.

Daniel went to Jack. "Jack, please let me go to the temple--I promise I won't touch anything! I just want to look at the writings on the wall."

"Sorry, Daniel, no can do--as long we don't know what happened to you, you'll stay here with us and you're not allowed near the temple."

"But, Jack..."

"No, Daniel. End of discussion. Go and read one of your books and stop scaring the fish away."

"You're no fun, Jack," Daniel said, and with that, he pushed Jack into the water and laughed at the wet and angry colonel.

"Dammit, Daniel! What the hell did you do that for? You're in big trouble now! Get your sorry backside into your tent and wait for me," Jack said firmly; he tried to stand up in the water, but fell back.

"How cute, Jack--now you just need a rubber duck and it would be perfect," Daniel said, and laughed hysterically at Jack.

Teal'c noticed the commotion while he was under Kel-no-reem and then heard O'Neill yelling at Daniel.

"Daniel, I told you to go to your tent and wait for me!" an angry colonel yelled.

"No, I won't, and you can't make me!" Daniel yelled back and ran away.

Teal'c ended his Kel-no-reem when he could see and hear that O'Neill needed his help.

"May I be of any assistance O'Neill?"

"Yes, T, please help me up, and then get the wayward brat back here so that I can tan his hide."

"I presume that you mean DanielJackson." Teal'c said while he helped O'Neill out of the water.

"Ya think?!"

"O'Neill, I will bring DanielJackson back here, and in the meantime, I suggest that you obtain dry clothing. "

"Yeah, I know, big guy, but first I'll discipline the spoiled brat."

"I will discipline him, O'Neill--I think you are too angry to be appropriately effective."

Jack looked bewildered at Teal'c, not quite believing what he'd just heard. "You mean that you are going to give Daniel an old-fashion Tau'ri spanking? Do you even know how to do it?"

"I have never tried it before, but from what I have seen, it is not hard to do. I care for DanielJackson as if he were my own son, and I believe that gives me the authority to discipline him when he has not behaved properly and has endangered his life."

"I just knew that I wasn't the only one of SG-1 who thinks Daniel that way, so okay, big guy, if you feel that way, I'm game. I'll go change. I'd better instruct you to on how to give a proper spanking so that it won't turn into a beating instead."

oOo

Daniel wasn't a happy camper at all when Teal'c found him in the temple and then hauled him over his shoulder when the archaeologist refused to go back with the Jaffa to the camp site.

All the way back, Daniel kicked and screamed to be put back down, and shouted some not-so-nice words at Teal'c.

"Your improper vocabulary and your kicking and screaming will not help you out of your upcoming spanking, DanielJackson; they are only making it worse. So you are now warned."

"Hasn't Jack spanked me enough for today already? I'm not afraid of that Jack-ass! You can't scare me you, you sol'va!"

"O'Neill will not be the one to give you a spanking this time, DanielJackson."

"What? Then who? Don't tell me that Sam is going to. Well, if it's her, I've got it made since she doesn't like to see me in pain, so I'll be safe," Daniel said, cackling.

"CaptainCarter will not be the one, either. I will be the one to discipline you, DanielJackson."

Daniel suddenly stopped his hysterical laughter, starting to feel the blossoming of worry, almost fear.

"No, you can't do that to me, Teal'c! I'm your friend and I'm an adult. You just can't, you, you sol'va!" Daniel yelled and started kicking and screaming even more.

"Yes DanielJackson I am your friend, but I have developed feelings of a paternal nature toward you, as has O'Neill, and we both have now started to see the need to discipline you as long as you are behaving like a child. Now I suggest that you cease your screaming and kicking, or I will give you some introduction to what will befall you when we arrive at the campsite."

"You won't dare, you sol'va!" And Daniel continued the kicking and screaming, but suddenly he yelped after a very strong dark hand gave him a very hard smack on his backside.

"OW! Teal'c that hurt. Stop it you, you bastard!"

"I will as soon as you stop your misbehavior, so the choice is yours."

Daniel wasn't ready to stop his behavior yet and he continued and that had major consequences for him or rather for his backside. After five hard swats Daniel went calm and started to think that he needed a strategy to avoid the promised spanking.

"I'm sorry, Teal'c. I promise I'll be good. Please don't spank me," Daniel said.

"I will stop giving swats at the moment if you stop fighting me, but you will not be spared from a spanking when we arrive at the campsite. To push O'Neill into the water and then run away was not wise, DanielJackson. You must learn to behave. You can be happy that you are not on Chulack--then I would have used our ways of disciplining our young ones, and I can assure you that a Tau'ri spanking is nothing compared to our discipline method."

"Please, Teal'c, don't. I think I've been punished enough for one day, and I promise to apologize to Jack and be good for the rest of our stay here."

"You are only saying this DanielJackson to get out of your accounting; it is good to hear that you recall your recent spanking, and I hope that will help you to behave better the next time so you can avoid being disciplined, but that will not help you now since you need to be punished for what you already have done, so you know that O'Neill and I will do as we promise you and so there will not be any doubt for you what will happen when you misbehave again. Now be quiet--you will need your strength for your upcoming punishment." With that, Teal'c gave Daniel a final hard swat on his backside to make a point.

Daniel cried out from the hard swat; Teal'c's swats hurt a lot more than Jack's did, and Daniel was so not looking forward to the upcoming spanking from the Jaffa, so he didn't dare to say one word the rest of the way to the campsite.

oOo

When they came back to the campsite Jack was in dry clothes, and he looked stunned when they showed up.

"Thanks, Teal'c, for bringing our wayward brat back here. How did you manage to subdue him? He's quiet as a lamb."

"Some hard swats on DanielJackson's already tender backside have helped, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

Jack raised both eyebrows at that statement, and then grinned. "Good to know that your discipline has some affect on him--then we're doing the right thing. So, big guy, be prepared to do this more than once."

"I know, O'Neill, and I have planned to do so when my 'child' misbehaves. Now I think it is time to proceed."

"You're right, big guy, because if Captain Carter manages to contact the SGC, it would be nice to be done before Dr. Fraiser shows up. So, are we going to fight for custody of our Spacemonkey when we get home?"

"No, we are not, O'Neill. As you would say, he is a handful, so he needs us both."

"Yeah, you're right, and we both need all the help we can get. Let's get joint custody then."

Daniel got more and more irritated by them talking about him like he was a small child who needed to be parented, so he couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Will you stop, you two? To talk about me like I'm not here and like I'm a naughty child who needs to be watched! I'm an adult, and no one is going to have custody of me! I got emancipated when I was fifteen, remember? Teal'c, put me down already!!"

"That may be part of the problem DanielJackson, you were too soon left on your own with no one to give you protection and discipline. You will soon find out that you are not alone anymore and that you now have a family that will protect you from others and yourself." Teal'c said, and put Daniel down on his own two feet, but Daniel's relief was short-lived because Teal'c quickly sat down, and in one firm move, he had Daniel over his lap.

"Teal'c, no! Don't. Put me down! You, you sol'va!" Daniel yelled while trying desperately to get off of the Jaffa's lap.

"I will not let go until I have given you the spanking that I have promised you. Remember, the spanking will get worse with every profanity you use, DanielJackson." With that, the Jaffa started spanking.

"Not so hard, T. You'd better take down his pants and boxers, so you can check that you're not harming him, and this won't become a beating instead of a spanking," Jack instructed.

"No! Not a spanking on my ba--! Teal'c, I'm begging you, please don't spank me at all!" Daniel yelled.

Teal'c did as Jack instructed without listening to the pleas from his 'son', and in only few seconds, Daniel's pants and boxers were pulled down to his knees. The Jaffa and Jack could see that Daniel's backside had a deep red, almost blue, mark of a big hand, which showed them both that the Jaffa needed to loosen his swats, so it wouldn't end up being abuse instead of discipline.

Daniel was a little relieved at the change, but the swats still hurt like hell.

"Good, Teal'c. You're doing fine. The swats are not too gentle or too hard. His skin is getting pink, but not blue and that's good. Now remember to spank his undercurve and thighs, too, so he'll remember it when he sits for a few days if not a week. Yes Teal'c that's the undercurve--remember, not too hard now. Yes, that's it. It's a good idea to switch from side to side. Yes, you're doing good, Teal'c--keep that rhythm."

Daniel pleaded and cried out and said he was sorry over and over again, but to no avail; the Jaffa kept on the spanking. At last Daniel couldn't take it any longer; he cried, heartbroken, and was now really sorry for all the things he had done and said to Jack and Teal'c that had brought them to this point.

When Teal'c and Jack could hear that Daniel was really sorry, Jack said, "It's time to wrap it up, Teal'c; you can hear that he is really sorry now and that he has learned a lesson, at least for now.

The Jaffa gave Daniel five last hard swats and then stopped spanking.

"Now that you've finished the spanking, it's very important that you give Daniel comfort and forgiveness--and of course help him to get his pants back up," Jack said seriously.

The Jaffa did as instructed. When Daniel's boxers and pants were back up, Teal'c helped Daniel gently--as gently as he was able to as a Jaffa--to his feet. Daniel shakingly zipped his pants and buckled his belt while tears ran uncontrollably down his cheeks and he sniffed.

When Daniel was decent again Teal'c gave him as gentle a hug as he could.

"I forgive you DanielJackson."

"I'm sorry, Teal'c," Daniel said while he sniffled.

"As am I, DanielJackson. Now that you have been held to account, child, let us not dwell on it any longer. Now behave and stay close to O'Neill, myself, or CaptainCarter."

"Yes…" sniffle, "…sir. I'll go to my tent now and... and read."

Before Daniel went to his tent, he went to Jack. Daniel had a hard time looking Jack in the eyes. Daniel did his self-hug thing and then lifted his head and embarrassedly met Jack's gaze and said, "I'm sorry, Jack, for being disrespectful to you and for pushing you into the water. Can you…" sniffle "…forgive me?"

Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel and gave him a hug. "I forgive you, son."

Jack ended the hug and gave Daniel a gentle swat on his butt and pushed him to the direction of his tent.

"Now behave yourself, Spacemonkey."

When Jack noticed that Daniel was out of earshot, he looked at Teal'c and said, "So, Teal'c, now you've learned how to give a human a spanking. The next time you don't have to have me there to talk you through it--just remember not to swat hard enough to bruise. We don't want that to happen. Any questions?"

"I have, O'Neill. When do you know that Daniel has to have his backside bared for the spanking? And when would you consider using more than a hand?"

"When I'm afraid that I'm hurting him more than I want to, then I'll take his pants and boxers down... and when he has been so obnoxious and seriously risked his neck. When Daniel bit me while I spanked him, I didn't hesitate for one second to bare his backside. So if you're going for a full-out butt-busting, as long as you don't know how hard you have to spank to not bruise him, I recommend that you take them down. As to using more than a hand, I would use a brush or maybe a belt when he has endangered his life and others' severely, and if he keeps on being disrespectful time after time, or when a hand-spanking hasn't gotten the message across about something. Any more questions,?"

"I do not have any more questions." Teal'c said with a customary tilted nod.

oOo

Daniel lay on his stomach in his tent, a book open in front of him. Daniel had stopped reading to study the beautiful small cylinder-shaped artifact, with its amethyst coloring. There were no writings on it, and Daniel didn't know what it was for, but it was so beautiful that he could hardly take his eyes off of it. He just wanted to have it close to him--he felt so good and free when it was.

When Daniel could hear someone approaching his tent, he hurried to put the beautiful artifact in his pocket. He for sure wasn't going to tell Jack that he had it in his possession; he knew that Jack would get mad and then force him to throw it away.

As soon as he had hid the artifact he grabbed his book and pretended to be reading.

"Daniel, can I come in?" Dr. Fraiser said.

"Uh, sure, Janet."

Dr. Fraiser sat herself next to Daniel and looked worriedly at him.

"I hear that you're not acting like yourself. Do you feel any pain, nausea, or dizziness?"

"Eh…Uhm…Eh…No, Janet, I don't," Daniel was not going to tell her that his backside hurt; then she would insist that she had to have a look at it, and then she would know that he'd been spanked, and that was out of the question.

After Dr. Fraiser had checked Daniel out, well as much as she could away from the infirmary, she went back to the SGC with Daniel and the rest of SG-1 in tow.

oOo

In the infirmary at the SGC, a nurse had a hard time getting a certain archeologist to strip and put on a hospital gown, and the good Dr. Jackson didn't talk nicely to the nurse.

Jack heard the commotion and went to the nurse's aid.

"I'll take it from here, nurse."

"Thank you, Colonel O'Neill," the nurse said, relieved.

Jack looked sternly at Daniel, "Apologize to the nurse, Daniel!" Jack said firmly.

"No! I won't, and you can't make me!"

Here we go again Jack thought and then counted to ten. He then gave Daniel a hard swat, and he didn't care what the nurse thought about it.

"Now apologize, or else!"

Daniel didn't want the nurse to witness more of this, so he reluctantly apologized to her.

When the nurse left, and Jack and Daniel were alone, Jack said firmly, "Now strip and get into this hospital gown--you know the drill."

Daniel kept on refusing, and Jack ended up undressing and gowning Daniel while the younger man fought him.

Dr. Fraiser and an orderly came to see what the commotion was about. The orderly was trying to help the colonel restrain Daniel, but Jack said that he could manage on his own.

In the meantime, Dr. Fraiser was making a syringe ready with a sedative--what she was seeing was emphatically not the Dr Jackson she knew.

When Jack noticed it, he said, "Doc, that won't be necessary. I've found a more healthy method to get him to calm down, but I need to be alone with him and even when you can hear a commotion here, I need all of you to stay away except for Teal'c."

"Okay Colonel, but first I want to talk to you alone, in my office."

"So Colonel I want you to tell me what you are planning to do to get Daniel to calm down," Dr. Fraiser said when they arrived in her office and the door was closed. When she could see that the colonel didn't want to tell her, she said, "As Daniel's doctor, I need to know."

"Okay, Doc, I'll tell you, but I'm not sure that you're going to like my method. I give him an old-fashion spanking and it really helps, Doc--well, at least for a few hours, but I'm sure he'll soon learn his lesson and be good a good while longer."

Dr.Fraiser couldn't quite believe what she'd just heard. "Did I hear you right, Colonel? You give Daniel, an adult, I might add, a spanking?"

"Yes, Doc, I do. I started to do that when we were off-world and Daniel started to behave like a spoiled brat. Daniel isn't acting like himself, he's sure not acting like an adult, and as long as he acts the way he is right now, I'm going to continue spanking him, whether you like it or not."

"If I can't change your mind, then we're finished here." She held up a finger. "If it doesn't help, I'll give Daniel a sedative, whether you like it or not. I'm a lot more concerned about the man and the reason behind his behavior than about the behavior itself."

"Fair enough, Doc, but don't worry--it'll help." With that, they both left the office. Jack went back to the isolation room and cleared it so that only Jack and Daniel were left.

Jack placed himself on the bed and, without warning, got Daniel over his lap and pushed the hospital gown up to Daniel's shoulders; now Daniel's bare (and still reddish) backside was exposed, and Jack spanked him until Daniel had recentered and was sincerely sorry for his behavior.

After Jack had comfort Daniel and told him that he forgave him, he helped him to lie on his stomach, and then went to the intercom and gave the all-clear for the infirmary staff to enter the isolation room again.

It didn't take long for a nurse to show up; she picked up Daniel's BDUs, but suddenly something fell out of the right cargo pocket--a beautiful cylinder-shaped artifact. The nurse was about to pick it up, but Jack stopped her. When Daniel saw his precious artifact, he went pale and rushed off of the bed, forgetting all about the pain in his backside. "Don't touch it! It's mine, all mine!"

Jack restrained Daniel, keeping him from getting the artifact.

"Daniel, did you find this rock on the planet? And touch it without getting it cleared first?"

"Yes, I found it in the temple--it's mine, all mine! And I want it back!"

And it began to click in Jack's mind--the inexplicable lightning-fast attitude shifts, the fact that this had started just after the first encounter with the temple. "Daniel, Daniel... what am I going to do to you? When will you ever learn not to touch?"

Jack made signs to the nurse to leave the BDUs and the artifact where they were and to leave the room again.

Daniel was all hyper again, in the midst of the hugest temper tantrum Jack'd ever seen him in, so the colonel was sadly forced to get the young man over his lap again, but this time he rummaged in the kit on the nightstand and pulled out Daniel's brush. He had hoped that this wouldn't have to happen so shortly after a recent spanking, but he still thought that it was better than letting the Doc give him a sedative; despite the impression he'd left, he very much cared about the man himself and wasn't all that comfortable with the idea of drugging his charge when the kid was already obviously under the influence of something alien, no matter how much the colonel trusted Janet.

When Jack had finally gotten Daniel reoriented and to sleep, he got Carter to come in with a decontamination team to get Daniel's BDUs and the damn artifact.

While Daniel slept, Dr. Fraiser used the opportunity to examine him. Daniel was so worn out that he didn't notice a thing.

oOo

It turned out that Jack's suspicion was right--it was the strange artifact that had caused Daniel's errants behavior. Its effect was addictive, and when it'd been kept near a human's body for some time, it formed and sent a toxin through the human's blood stream, turning the victim's own brain chemistry against him or her.

While Daniel slept, the rest of the team, the general, Janet, and McKenzie talked about Daniel's case.

"I estimate that the toxin in Daniel's body will be completely gone in about two months," Dr. Fraiser said sadly.

"Two months? You mean that we have to deal with Daniel the spoiled brat for two months?" A very shocked Colonel O'Neill asked.

"Yes, Colonel, two months, but his behavior should change as the toxin levels in his system decrease, so he won't be that bad the whole time, Colonel."

"Does Dr. Jackson have to stay the whole time in the infirmary, Doctor?" General Hammond asked.

"No sir. He can stay in one of the VIP rooms, but he'll still need 24/7 supervision."

"General I don't agree with Dr. Fraiser. I think after my sessions with Dr. Jackson and his recent sarcophagus addiction, it'll be the best for him to be committed as long as he's under the influence of the toxin," Dr. McKenzie said.

"Over my dead body!" Colonel O'Neill said angrily, then looked at General Hammond, "Sorry, sir. I'll take Daniel back home with me and I'll make sure he's safe and that he comes back here for his check-ups. Daniel needs to get outside and get fresh air and to be near his team, so that he knows that he's not alone and that we're here to help him through this."

Hammond looked from the colonel to Dr. Fraiser. "Dr. Fraiser. Do you recommend letting Dr. Jackson go home with Colonel O'Neill?"

"Yes sir. If Daniel comes in regularly for his check-ups, I think this is much better for him than to be committed."

"I strongly object, sir. Dr. Jackson needs psychiatric attention!" Dr. McKenzie said.

General Hammond thought for a few minutes and then said, "Colonel, you can take Dr. Jackson home with you, but if it turns out that he's a danger to himself and others, he'll have to be committed. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir. I promise I'll keep a close eye on him, sir."

"As will I. I will help O'Neill with taking care of DanielJackson," Teal'c said.

oOo

After the briefing, Jack and Teal'c were the only ones left in the room.

"So, Teal'c, are you really sure that you want to help me with Daniel? You know as well as I do that he's quite a handful even when he's not on alien crack."

"I am sure, O'Neill, and if you do not mind, I will move in with you and DanielJackson so that I can help you full-time."

"Of course it's okay with me, big guy, but be warned--strangers may think that we're gay and shacking up," Jack teased.

Teal'c gave the equivalent of a raised eyebrow. "Gay?"

Jack made a vague hand gesture linking the two of them. "Yeah, gay--you know, homosexual." All he got was the same blank look. "Preferring each other as sexual partners."

"I see." The Jaffa kept his opinion of that to himself. "We are not, O'Neill, so I am not worried what strangers may think."

A couple of days later, Daniel was released to Jack and Teal'c's custody. Teal'c had moved into the house, and now the three of them were a happy family... or not.

The End of part 1


	2. Settling In

Jack and the Jaffa's Parental Instinct SeriesPart 2; Settling In

A/N: This is purely fiction any resemblance to reality is mere coincidence. We're not trying to make fun of the American law enforcement in this story; we know it has nothing to do with real life. This is just from our wild imagination, it's just for fun, and so if any scene offends you then don't read it and please don't let us know. See header and warnings from part 1.

The first two days after Daniel was released from the infirmary had been a rough time for all three of the new family. Daniel wasn't a happy camper that he wasn't allowed to live on his own and he once again had to move back to Jack's house just as he had to right after the sarcophagus addiction.

Daniel's behavior hadn't changed for the better since they came back to Earth. When they came to Jack's house Daniel's mood had gotten worse, he couldn't accept the house rules that were made for him.

Both Jack and Teal'c had been forced to use discipline on him, Daniel still wasn't able to sit comfortably and he spent lot of times in a corner and in his room for a timeouts.

Daniel was so much influenced by the alien crack that he couldn't see, not even when he was calm, that Jack and Teal'c only did what they asked of him, because they cared a lot about him.

Daniel was able to leave Jack's house un-noticed. He was now finally at the police precinct.

He was determent to press charges against Jack and Teal'c for spanking him and treat him like a child.

Daniel was told to talk to detective Strickland, he gulped when he saw the detective, he was almost as high as Teal'c and was very muscular built too.

When Daniel introduced himself detective Strickland, he noticed the detective's eyes they looked very authoritive at him and when he spoke his voice was very firm.

"How can I help you Dr. Jackson?" Detective said firmly, while studying Daniel from head to toe.

"I'm here to press charges," Daniel said.

The detective told him to take a seat. He wasn't quite sure what to think of Dr. Jackson, he had a feeling that something was off with him.

"So you want to press charges. What are the charges?"

At the moment Daniel was all high and didn't care who were around them or if they could hear him. "I want to press charges of assault against Colonel Jack O'Neill and T Murray for spanking me and treating me like I'm a spoiled little kid," Daniel blurted out without blushing.

Detective Strickland raised both his eyebrows, not because of hearing that an adult had been spanked, but because how Dr. Jackson said it without being embarrassed. If Dr. Jackson had earned the spanking then he would be in bad luck, since the Detective wasn't against corporal punishment, when it was good reasons for it.

If it'd turned out that there weren't any good reasons for the spankings of Dr. Jackson then Colonel O'Neill and T. Murray would be in bad luck, because the detective was against abuse of discipline.

"So what are Colonel O'Neill and this T. Murray to you are they related to you? And what reasons did they spank you? "

"They once were my best friends till they decided to get all parental over me and think that I need discipline. They keep forgetting that I've been emancipated since I was fifteen and that I can take care of myself."

"That's very early to get emancipated."

"I lost my parents when I was eight and no one wanted to adopt me, but now two men wants to be my fathers and play house with me as the kid. So now they think they have the right to discipline me."

"So are your two 'fathers' gay and living as a couple?"

"N-no…they are like brothers. They moved in together so that they can take care of me. I don't need anyone to take care of me you know, but it looks like they don't."

"Actually Dr. Jackson I don't know and you didn't tell me why they spanked you. What did you do to let them think that you deserved it?"

"Maybe I did curse, screamed and kicked at them, but it was only because they treated me like a kid."

"Sounds to me like you deserved it kid. Well let's get you to the police doctor and let him check your backside for evidence." He stood up and showed Daniel to the police doctor.

The police doctor raised both eyebrows at the statement that an adult had been spanked and was curious to see how the man's backside looked after that.

Though Daniel was high he blushed when the doctor told him to pull his pants and boxers down and bend over the table.

He had to do what the doctor said if he wanted to press charges and he did, so he reluctantly did it.

Daniel's backside was pink red and the doctor could feel the heat from a recently spanking, but there were no signs of bruises or broken skin.

The detective was there the whole time and saw the evidence that Dr. Jackson told the truth that he had been spanked.

When the doctor was finished examining him the detective wanted to talk to the doctor under four eyes.

He told the doctor not to make a file and that he would take full responsible for it if there would be trouble.

When the detective was back at his desk where Dr. Jackson was told to wait for him, he said, "Since there were no signs of abuse Dr. Jackson, I won't file your charges. You're in bad luck; I'm not against spanking of adults. Just ask my adult son."

Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing... Had everyone on Earth gone completely insane?

"You can't be serious?"

"Dead serious Dr. Jackson. Now if you will excuse me, I have other matters that do need my attention. Good day."

And with that, the detective got up and left the room, leaving a dumbfounded Daniel behind.

This was simply unbelievable. The entire world had actually gone completely nuts. Daniel got promptly to his feet and followed the man outside, intent on making the obviously confused detective see reason.

"Excuse me, you don't seem to understand. I have just been attacked by two unreasonable or should I say mentally ill men who are just hell-bent on seeing me like some naughty kid. Don't you think you should do something about it?"

"I don't see any harm in being protective of someone. It looks to me they only care a great deal about you and only want what's best for you, kid." The detective answered reasonably.

"Well, let me assure you I am very capable of taking care of myself and deciding what's best for me. Been taking care of myself since I was eight so that isn't a problem." Daniel countered, his temper starting to boil again. What was it about people thinking he was some clueless child who needed looking after? And did that guy just call him kid?

Daniel swiftly turned around and paused briefly to take a quick glance at himself in a mirror on the wall. He couldn't look quite as young, now could he? Just how old did people think he was?

The bulky man grumbled as he slowly turned around to look at him with a slightly anxious expression on his face. "Look, kid. This seems more like a family problem than a real assault problem so if you will excuse me." The man looked meaningfully down at him and made to walk away when Daniel finally snapped.

"I can't believe it! Are you truly telling me you're going to completely disregard my word? What kind of officer are you anyway? Who doesn't give squat about what other people try to tell him, one who's just very recently been a victim of a very cruel attack I might add." Daniel had now rounded on the man and was standing defiantly in front of the large, bulky giant of a man. Face set a typical Daniel angry pout, jaw jutting forward, blazing blue eyes beneath tightly knit eyebrows and an angry flush coloring his face. Daniel was practically screaming with rage now.

"You know, I hate it when people ignore what I say or don't listen to me when I have something important to say. I just feel so disrespected when this happens. I wish people would at least pretend to care about someone else's problems and feelings at least once." Daniel spat into the man's face, who was now very close to the edge of entirely losing his patience.

"I would really suggest that you calm yourself now, kid unless--"

"And don't call me kid you stupid big ox!" Daniel shouted at the robust detective.

Detective Strickland now had had it. He grabbed Daniel by the scruff of his neck and started hauling him out of the police station. "That's it, kid! You better leave now before I decide to add a few slaps myself. Now I really see your friends were right in disciplining you like they did." With that Detective Strickland pushed him out of the door but not before Daniel managed to land a swift kick to Strickland's shin.

The man jumped back, startled at the sudden wave of pain shooting up his leg. He doubled over to massage the sore spot. "You little... That's it! You've asked for it." That said, the sturdy detective straightened up and took Daniel by the upper arm, turned him around and landed three quick, firm swats to his already smarting bottom, all in one swift move that left Daniel dazzled and unbalanced.

Then turning the startled linguist back around, Strickland waved his big, calloused index finger under Daniel's nose. "Now you better go back home mister before I decide to lock you up for assaulting an officer. Is that understood?"

Daniel's face twitched as his jaw clenched and unclenched inside with pure outrage, breathing hard and a fierce scowl on his face Daniel threw a punch at the towering man, who caught the flying fist easily in his own larger hand and then the other one as the enraged archeologist made a second attempt at striking him.

Daniel started struggling in the man's secure hold. "Assaulting an officer?" Daniel snorted. "You're not an officer; you're nothing but a big bully who can't even do his job!" And then he kicked at Strickland again, who this time saw it coming and avoided the hit.

"That's it. You're coming with me, Dr. Jackson. I'm placing you under arrest for attack on a police officer." Strickland said and started dragging a very struggling Daniel into the police headquarters once again.

"No! No, please! If Jack and Tea-- T Murray find out they're going to kill me!" Daniel begged now, all his earlier anger forgotten.

"Well, maybe a good dressing down is what you need young man."

"Please! They'll just spank me again!"

"Well, you should've thought about it before pulling this little scene now, shouldn't you?" Strickland said, dragging him into one of the cells and locking the barred doors behind him.

~oOo~

Detective Strickland went back to his desk to find more out about Dr. Jackson before writing a report on his arrest.

Daniel's criminal record was clean. Just as the detective was about to start writing on his report he heard his colleague talking to a certain Colonel O'Neill. He tried to stop his colleague to hang up the phone, but it was too late.

"Hey Hank. What was that about?"

"A colonel O'Neill wants me to write a missing report on a certain Dr. Daniel Jackson. He's recently been declared temporary incompetent and he and a T Murray is his legal guardians until then."

Ah that explains everything, detective Strickland thought.

"Save your energy Hank. Dr. Jackson is safe and sound in one of our cells. Do you have Colonel O'Neill's phone number and I'll tell him that his charge is safe and not going anywhere till he comes and get him."

Hank looked at Strickland like he was trying to pull a joke on him, "really? You're not just joking right?"

"Oh believe me Hank I'm not joking. Do you want to see the bruises I got from one of the Jackson kid's temper tantrum? I hope his guardians will give him a good spanking when they get him home."

"Okay, okay I believe you man," Hank gave his colleague Colonel O'Neill's phone number.

~oOo~

Strickland had Colonel O'Neill on the phone. "Yes Colonel O'Neill your Charge Daniel Jackson is here…No he wasn't in an accident…yes he's in trouble…no he wasn't harmed in anyway…well…accept from a few swats on his backside…I better tell you when you get to pick him up…no he wasn't dropped here…he went to the precinct by himself…to press charges against you and your friend T Murray…I better not tell you that over the phone. Don't worry your charge and I won't go anywhere till you get here. Good Colonel O'Neill, see you soon."

Oh boy that boy is in big trouble now. His guardian Colonel O'Neill is very angry at him. I'm glad that I'm not in his shoes. I better give my son a big hug when I get home and remember when he misbehaves that it's nothing compared to a certain Jackson kid's behavior, Detective Strickland thought.

While Strickland waited for Colonel O'Neill he went to see the kid.

When he saw the young man sitting on the floor in a corner in his cell he looked so young, vulnerable and lost, he couldn't quite believe how he could look so innocent and behave like he did a few minutes ago.

"Hey kid. Why didn't you tell me that you aren't emancipated any longer, when you told me that you've been emancipated when you were fifteen?"

Daniel looked shocked up at the detective. "H-how do you k-know about t-that?"

"Your guardian O'Neill told us that."

"You called him! Please let me out of here and let me go. I don't want to go back to them."

"Sorry kid I can't. He's allowed to take you home because he's your legal guardian. You're staying here in this cell till your 'dad' comes and get you. Don't worry I won't press charges against you since you're declared incompetent, you'd be cleared anyway and it's enough with me that your 'dad' will be punishing you."

Daniel started to yell at the detective and cursing at him.

"That's enough Daniel!" a very angry Colonel O'Neill said behind the detectives back.

Daniel jumped startled. Going all shades of white as he watched at Jack standing at the entrance, arms akimbo and a stern, angry look on his face.

"Uhm… hi, Jack." Daniel swallowed hard.

"Don't you hi Jack me mister. What's all this about?"

Daniel went deadly silent, fidgeting nervously in place while he wrapped himself in a patented Daniel self hug.

Detective Strickland realized maybe it would be wise to wait outside. "Maybe I should leave you two alone for a while." He walked over to the cell and placed the key in the slot.

"I think I'd rather stay here, Officer Strickland." Daniel gulped.

"Oh, so now I'm Officer Strickland, right?" The older man said with a smirk on his face.

Daniel dropped his head instantly and intensified the self hug. He was in _so_ much trouble now, Jack was definitely going to kill him.

Once Strickland had opened the cell door, he walked quietly outside, nodding his greetings to Jack as he went.

"Thank you officer, I'm really sorry for all the trouble he's caused but he will be punished, sir. Don't worry about that." Jack gave Daniel a pointed look, Daniel squirmed some more, his chin resting on his chest now.

"No problem, Colonel. Glad I could help and don't worry, I won't press any charges, I trust you will see to it that this young man here learns to control that fiery temper of his." He then turned to give Daniel a pointed look of his own.

"Don't worry, officer. That I'll do."

Once Strickland had left the room, Jack turned to Daniel again, regarding the nervously squirming lad who wisely kept his head lowered, effectively avoiding Jack's piercing glare when a firm barked "Daniel!" sent his head shooting upwards like a rocket being launched.

Wide, blue bespectacled eyes stared back at Jack. "I asked you a question, Daniel. Now I expect an answer and I want the truth." He glared at Daniel intensely.

"I… uhm… I just. I—I" Daniel stammered nervously.

"SPILL!" Boomed Jack.

Daniel jumped slightly at Jack's demand, slightly taken aback by the suddenness of the loud, stern tone of voice.

He lowered his head again and proceeded to tell the sorry tale of what had ended him there.

"I'm sorry." He added when he'd finished.

"I bet you are. Now that you've been caught." Daniel's head shot even lower. "We'll talk when we get home. Now let's go." Jack urged him to come forward out of now open cell door.

"Jack I—"

"Out! Now!" Jack snapped. Daniel hurried to comply at Jack's angry bark, scampering out in a deep frenzy, Jack landing a solid smack to his bottom as he hurried past out the door.

'_He'd much rather have stayed in jail'_ Daniel thought gloomily.

"Before we go to the truck, you are going to give detective Strickland an apology." Jack said firmly.

Daniel started to pout and said childishly, "Do I really have too?"

"If you don't want a spanking every day before bedtime, yes you really have to."

~oOo~

At detective Strickland's desk Jack pushed Daniel firmly the way to the detective.

"Detective. Daniel here has something important to say to you."

Daniel mumbled something under his chin. Jack gave Daniel a slap on the back of his head.

"Daniel, look at the detective while you talk to him."

Daniel reluctantly lifted his head and said, "I'm sorry Detective Strickland for causing you trouble."

"And?" Jack said while pushing Daniel.

"And for hitting you and call you bad names."

Strickland studied Daniel for a while, that made Daniel nervous. "Your apology is accepted and as soon as your Dad has punished you, you'll be forgiven, but remember if you cause any more trouble with the law again you'll be arrested and surely be put in the jail's psych ward and believe me that will be no picnic. So be glad that you have two fathers that takes good care of you and tries to keep you out of trouble, so behave."

"Y-yes Sir."

"Thanks detective and I'm sorry for all the trouble my kid caused you. I hope we can meet in another circumstance in the near future," Jack said.

"As I said apology is accepted and all will be forgiven after you have done your fatherly duty. What about buying me a beer when you have the time, Colonel?"

"Call me Jack. I would love to buy you a beer. Maybe next weekend and I'll take my friend T Murray with me he needs a break just like me? I just need to find a babysitter for my kid."

Daniel made a face when he heard the word babysitter. "I don't need a babysitter! I want to join you."

Jack looked sternly at Daniel, "no way are you going with us. No coffee or alcohol for you while you are all hyper and besides you can't come, because you're grounded for a month."

"You can't be serious!"

"Bet I am and you better calm down and not start a tantrum or you'll get a spanking right here and there."

Daniel did his best to calm down; he for sure didn't want a spanking in an open precinct he'd been humiliated enough for one day.

When Strickland saw that Daniel was calming down he said, "Call me John, Jack. I'm looking forward to meet your friend T Murray." He wrote something down on a paper and gave it to Jack. "Here's my private phone number call me when you've found a babysitter." Strickland noticed the tight face Daniel made by his words and he was surprised that the kid kept quiet.

Jack gave John his hand and said, "I'll do that John. See you next weekend."

~oOo~

As soon as Jack and Daniel had entered Jack's house, Jack told Daniel firmly to go straight to his room, when Daniel was about to argue Jack gave him a hard swat on his backside.

"Go to your room now! I'll be up in a minute." Daniel walked reluctantly to his room. As soon as Jack was alone in the living room he let out a loud sigh and went to the kitchen for a beer.

Jack went to his recliner and stayed there while he drank his beer. He wasn't looking forward to what he was about to do. He hoped that Daniel's behavior would soon change for the better so he and T didn't have to spank him that often as they been forced to ever since that day off-world.

Just as Jack had finished his beer and was about to go to Daniel's room Teal'c came through the front door.

"T glad to see you. Grab a beer. I'll be right back I just need to go to Daniel for a 'talk'."

"It is good that you found Daniel Jackson. If you want me to have a 'talk' with him it would be my honor."

"Thanks Teal'c, but I think since I'm the one that picked Daniel up at the police station it's my job to do the dirty job. I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't call the police when you hear screams, I promise I won't kill our kid." With that Jack went to Daniel's room.

~oOo~

Jack found Daniel in his room sitting on his bed pouting. When Daniel noticed Jack he stood up from the bed and started yelling at him and asked him how he dared to treat him like a child in front of the detective.

"I don't need a babysitter; I can take care of myself! You Jack-ass!"

"Daniel stop it right there! You're in much trouble as it is, so I advise you to be careful what you're say or do. As for you to be able to take care of yourself, you can't at least not at the moment, so that's why you need a babysitter and as long as you are acting like a child I will treat you as one and punish you." With that Jack sat on Daniel's bed pulled Daniel over his knees and gave him an old fashion spanking. Daniel creamed and kicked and tried once again to bite Jack, but this time Jack could stop him in time. Then Jack pulled Daniel's pants and boxers down to his knees and continued the spanking, he waited for his lecture till Daniel had calmed down, but that took a long time. He got more and more obnoxious and Jack then thought the need to use a brush.

Finally Daniel calmed down and instead of yelling he cried and said sorry over and over again, at that point Jack started his lecture.

When the spanking was finally over Jack comfort Daniel and told him that he was forgiven, but he was still grounded for a month.

Daniel fell asleep in Jack's arms. Jack kept the sleeping Daniel in his arms until his arms was all cramped up, though he enjoyed the comfort time with his 'son', he couldn't take it much longer so he got Daniel gently on his bed on his stomach and tucked him in. Before he left the room he gave Daniel a kiss on his forehead.

oOo

It's been a few days now since the precinct incident. Those few days Jack and Teal'c found out that Daniel tried to find boundaries and get attention from them. They then made sure when Daniel was acting almost normal they would make sure he was loved and they praised him when needed and gave him comfort and let him know that they would never hate him or leave him when he misbehaved. That helped Daniel a lot; they weren't as often forced to punish him.

They thought that the hardest part was over, but sadly not. Daniel started to get into withdrawal and cried after the artifact that caused his addiction.

"I want my artifact back!" He wept.

Jack reached out to rub his friend's shuddering back hoping to calm him down somewhat, but Instead, Daniel pushed his hand away brusquely and yelled angrily in his face. "I said. Give it back to me. NOW!" Raw need and desperation plain in his eyes as he glared up at him.

Jack raised both hands up slightly. "Now, Daniel. You know you can't do that. That thing's dangerous, believe me, you don't want to mess around that thing anymore." Jack tried to reason with him, but Daniel would have none of it, he started pacing frantically around the room and was now sweating profusely.

Teal'c eyed the young man critically. "You must listen to Colonel O'Neill DanielJackson. That artifact is indeed not safe."

"You don't know that!" He snapped back with a vehemence matched only by his incoherence.

"Yes, we do." Jack retorted back loudly, trying to be patient but failing miserably. "And so would you, if you were in your right mind."

Daniel glared at him fiercely. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what I said." Jack returned the glare with one of his own his voice soft but his eyes were still hard. "Just listen to yourself, Daniel." Daniel continued to stare angrily back at him, apparently deadly set in his resolve to get the Godforsaken artifact back.

Jack sighed heavily; Daniel obviously didn't even realize how extremely odd his behavior as of late had been and how very illogical and unreasonable his current demands were. "Can you even tell me why you think you need that piece of junk back so badly? Why is it so important that you just must have it now?"

"It's mine! I found it!" Daniel shot back petulantly.

Jack's face was an expressionless mask as he replied in a calm, neutral voice that only seemed to irk Daniel even more. "Well, now there's a mature response. The kind of answer I'd expect from a spoilt little brat, not a highly educated scientist with three PHDs under his belt."

Daniel went silent, his expression set in a deadly frown and his eyes dark with rage. "Point is, I don't think you even know the answer to that question." Jack carried on, "seems to me it's that thing's hold on you speaking, not you."

Daniel scoffed, "what are you talking about?" he shook his head vigorously from side to side and jeered mockingly at Jack. "And you accuse me of making no sense."

"Daniel, that thing's messing with your head. Don't you see?" Jack begged insistently, trying for all he was worth to open his friend's eyes and make him face the reality of what was actually going on. Daniel merely huffed and waved him away crossly.

"O'Neill is correct, DanielJackson." Daniel's deadly glare was now turned in the towering Jaffa's direction, "your current behavior is reminiscent of that of a person under the influence of a very potent drug and Dr. Frasier herself determined the dangerous nature of the artifact which you so insistently demand to be returned to you, it would seem it has addictive effects on those who come into close contact with it by injecting some type of toxin into the blood stream."

"You're lying!" Daniel spat into Teal'c's face.

Teal'c's facial features remained stoic and calm, "I would never do such a thing, DanielJackson. You are my friend and I would never deceive you."

"We're telling you the truth, Daniel. Please." Jack added to Teal'c's reassurances, desperately trying to make his young friend understand. Daniel merely looked from one to the other, nodding his head ever so slowly, a look akin to realization coming over his face. Jack inwardly sagged with relief, it seemed Daniel had finally seen the truth for what it was and would finally stop fighting them and let them help.

But instead, Daniel's face broke into a dark grin, "you want it to yourselves, don't you? You just want to keep it away from me so you can keep it to yourselves." Daniel's smile suddenly dissolved into an angry scowl. "Well, that's not gonna happen!" Daniel was practically seething now, shaking with rage, or maybe it was due to the withdrawal, Jack wasn't sure but he was getting deeply concerned now.

"Teal'c, maybe we should call Janet." Jack whispered to Teal'c but unfortunately Daniel caught his words right along with his burly Jaffa friend.

"I don't need Janet!" He hissed through clenched teeth, trembling uncontrollably, sweating heavily and now also panting as if out of breath. "I just want my artifact back. NOW!" He screamed at the top of his lungs over and over, accentuating each word with a stomp of his foot and a punch with his balled up fist in the air. Both Jack and Teal'c tried desperately to calm him down but to no avail, he just wouldn't listen to any of them.

Then suddenly, the loud, angry tirade came to an abrupt stop as Daniel doubled over as if in deep pain and would've crumbled in a heap on the hard floor hadn't Jack and Teal'c been there to slowly ease him down. "Daniel! Daniel, what is it?" Jack was frantic with worry now and so was the usually stoic Jaffa, who was now sporting a deep, worried frown of his own.

"Teal'c, go call Frasier, now!" Jack ordered and Teal'c quickly complied, shooting up to his feet and running with the phone. "Its okay, Danny. You're going to be just fine, boy." Jack tried desperately to reassure his friend, who was now a trembling mess on the floor. "Just hang in there, Janet's on her way. It's going to be okay, kid." Jack continued with the soothing words, gently massaging the back of Daniel's neck and rubbing his arm up and down slowly, Daniel only moaning and whimpering in response.

Jack was alarmed to see the deathly pallor that had suddenly come over Daniel's skin, he was clammy and cold and tears now streamed down his face as he panted and shivered next to him. Jack gently gathered the shuddering form into his arms, still uttering soft, soothing words into his ear and gently stroking the damp mess mop of long sandy colored hair. It had all happened so fast, Jack was still in shock, first the young anthropologist was raging and raving and demanding and then the next, he was a sobbing, shaking mess on the floor.

"J-Jack." Came Daniel's softly spoken plea and then, all of a sudden and without warning, he was vomiting all over Jack and himself, coughing and spluttering, he started sobbing quietly in the Colonel's arms. "J-Jaack… h-help me." He begged in between shudders and sobs, desperately clutching at the older man's shirt, wide blue eyes staring beseechingly up at him.

Jack pressed Daniel's sweaty head to his chest, hugging him close and rocking him gently as tears now tracked silently down the Colonel's own cheeks, Teal'c now kneeling beside him as well fear and worry marring his strong features.

TBC


	3. Withdrawal

Jack and The Jaffa's Parental Instinct Series

By Kalmalinga

A/N: So all for the long wait of part 3. Thank you, Lisabell for agreeing to beta this story for us too.

No matter what you think this story is NOT a slash story.

Part 3: _Withdrawal_

Daniel was aware of only strong, gentle hands holing him tightly as his whole being shook with convulsive sobs, nausea and pain. A pain so great it was tearing him apart at the very seams and he is afraid; afraid at the ferocious need that surged through him, the incredible craving for a single object. Deep down, he knew Jack was right, that artifact was dangerous and he shouldn't have anything more to do with it; but the wild, savage need inside him was by far stronger than any truth, knowledge or logic, stronger than the reality that was slowly seeping through his meddled mind. And in the end, the insatiable craving won out.

"J-Jack. Ph-please…" he sobbed in between shudders of pain, his eyes screwed shut against the intense agony he was suffering, "please, g-give it b-back to me."

Jack pressed his head closer to his chest and he already knew the answer. "I'm sorry, Danny. I can't do that."

Daniel's weeping intensified, "shhh, Danny. It's going to be okay, boy." Jack stroked his damp hair gently, trying to calm him down but for some reason, that only served to make him cry harder.

"I w-want it b-back, Jack. I want it back," Came Daniel's whispered plea against his friend's chest, the stream of tears running freely down his cheeks now disappearing into the thin material of Jack's T-shirt. He felt so vulnerable and out of control, neither of which he felt comfortable with. It reminded him too much of another time, long ago when he'd been but a young boy and all he'd known and cherished had been lost to him. The feeling of helplessness and lack of control had eaten away at him, so much like it was doing now. The fact that he was all grown up now didn't seem to matter, he felt just as exposed, scared and powerless as he had back then.

"I know, boy. I know." Jack kept rocking him and placing gentle kisses on his clammy, anguish, furrowed forehead every now and then. The gentle, rhythmic motion slowly worked its way through his pain and he could feel himself start to relax in Jack's arms, until a sudden spasm of pain rocked his body like a bolt of electric shock jolting him to his senses. He screamed, the loud, long suffering sound startling even him and he stuffed his knuckles into his mouth to try and muffle the agonizing, scaring wail.

Jack hugged him closer and the rocking intensified, he whimpered into Jack's chest. "Make it stop, Jack. Please, make it stop." Jack pressed a long, firm kiss on his brow, stroking the back of his head and hugging him even tighter, without crushing him, against his body.

All of a sudden, a frenzied clicking of hurried high-heeled feet came barreling in his direction, echoing loudly in his sensitive head. Small, precise hands were pressed on his forehead and wrist, followed by a bombardment of questions in Janet's very familiar, strong, yet gentle voice. As comforting as knowing she was here, he just couldn't find the strength in him to answer her. Thankfully, Jack and Teal'c jumped in for him, giving a detailed recount of what had happened. He never opened his eyes; it just hurt too much now.

Shortly after, she was issuing orders to her quickly arriving nursing staff that burst into action. Daniel tried to focus on what was going on around him, but failed miserably. His pain numbed mind wouldn't let him concentrate on anything but his current agony and need. Shudders coursed through his body as muscles contracted and spasmed on their own accord. White hot pain flared through his whole body; he was consumed in a deep ever growing torment.

The only thing holding him together and keeping him sane, from simply tumbling over the edge and crumbling into tiny little pieces were Jack's strong arms circling around him, muffling his cries and quivering body with his warm, tight hold. So when hands reached out to untangle him from his safety anchor, Daniel bucked and reacted the only way he possibly could at the moment, by clinging desperately to Jack's shirt and crying out as the separation itself would actually hurt him. "NO! Please, Jack. Don't leave me, please." He whimpered heartbrokenly, eyes screwed shut even tighter.

Jack tightened his hold on him, "That's okay, Janet. We'll take him." Came Jack's soft spoken assurance and Daniel instantly calmed down. Jack wouldn't leave him. He would be okay. He snuggled closer to his friend, who was more like father to him than Daniel cared to admit, even to himself.

"Teal'c, give me a hand here." He heard Jack say over his head, "Danny, Teal'c here's going to pick you up, buddy." Jack's soft voice was now closer to his ear, "you're a little big now for ole Jack here to pick you up." Daniel let out a little snicker turned sob at that, Jack squeezed him slightly in assurance. "He's going to take you outside and into the ambulance so the doc here can fix you up. But I'm not going anywhere, got that? I'm staying right here by your side, sport. Okay?" Daniel nodded mutely.

Soon afterwards, big, strong hands were lifting him up gently and Teal'c's deep baritone voice speaking close to his face and he chanced a quick peek at the big man. "Don't be distressed, DanielJackson. You're among friends here; no one will bring harm to you." Daniel managed a weak smile and a nod in response as he was then lifted into Teal'c's strong yet amazingly gentle arms. Jack's hand was still lingering on his head and his soothing voice still whispering to him. He was finally able to relax somewhat in spite his still throbbing body and aching head as darkness slowly enveloped him.

**oOo**

The first thing that Daniel noticed as consciousness slowly returned was of the gut wrenching spasms tearing at his insides. In spite of his efforts, a scream tore out of his mouth and familiar, comforting hands were instantly by his side, reassuring and warm. Daniel was little aware of the commotion going on around him as the painful cramps doubled him over, shudders of fear and pain coursing through his whole body and he just didn't understand why that was happening to him.

And then another pair of hands, also familiar but different, smaller and precise, expertly searching for his vital signs and then skillfully holding something to his hand. Right then, as suddenly as the pain had assaulted him, it slowly ebbed away into a still persistent, but more manageable throb.

Tentatively, Daniel opened his eyes and that's when he noticed the IV attached to his hand. Dr. Frasier was standing by his side, smiling reassuringly down at him; a used syringe in hand. He turned his head to his other side and there was Jack, perched on his seat beside his bed, a worried frown on his face; but as soon as Daniel's eyes connected with his, the worried frown turned into a gentle smile.

"Hey there, Danny," Jack said, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder lightly.

"J'ck." He rasped out and before he could voice his need, a spoonful of ice chips materialized in front of him. He gladly took it, savoring the melting ice as it soothed his raw throat. He nodded his thanks at Teal'c, who bowed slightly in response.

He attempted to reposition himself on the small, infirmary cot, trying to find a more comfortable position and was rewarded by a jolt of hot pain shooting through his abused muscles. He bit down hard on his lip, struggling in vain to suppress the anguished whimper that still managed to find its way out of his now also throbbing lower lip.

"Can you give him anything stronger, Doc?"

"I'm sorry, Colonel. I've given him enough already, it could be dangerous." There was a short lapse of silence before he felt Janet's hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Daniel. I know it doesn't look like it right now but you're getting better. The chemicals that were in your body are reducing more and more and it's getting out of your body faster than we'd first calculated. It should be all out in about a few days. The pain will slowly subside and you'll be back on your feet in no time. Just call me if the pain gets any worse, okay." With that, the hand on his shoulder gave him a small pat and he could hear her exchanging words with Jack and Teal'c, although he couldn't hear what they were actually saying.

Gradually, Daniel's breathing evened out as the intense pain receded until only a dull throb remained. When he opened his eyes again, Janet was gone and Jack and Teal'c were the only ones speaking off to one side.

"She's lying." Daniel choked out in a strangled whisper; Jack instantly returned to his side.

"What was that, Danny?"

"She's lying, Jack. I'm not getting better." He sobbed.

"Danny, Janet's your doctor and your friend, she cares about you. She wouldn't lie to you, boy." Jack said, gently smoothing his hair out of his eyes while tenderly wiping those painful tears.

"It-it hurts." Daniel whimpered.

"I know, kid. But you heard the doc. You're getting better."

"SHE'S LYING!" Daniel screamed at the top of his lungs, startling Jack and the big Jaffa, who promptly came to stand beside Jack, ready to intervene if needed.

"Now, Daniel. I already told you, she wouldn't lie to you and neither would I." Jack stared meaningfully into Daniel's fear-filled eyes. "Do you trust me, Daniel?"

Daniel slowly nodded his head, tears still sliding down his cheeks. "Then trust me on this, Danny. You're in good hands and you _are_ getting better."

Daniel shook his head ever so slightly, letting out a drawn out sob, letting desperation come to the surface. "No!" He cried, "I need it back, I won't get better unless you give it back."

Jack sighed, "Danny, we went through this already."

"No!" Daniel screamed, his face contorting into a mask of rage. "I WANT IT BACK!"

"Daniel, I can't do that and you know it!" Replied Jack sternly. "That thing is what's making you sick, Daniel." Jack tried to reason, only to have his hands pushed roughly aside as Daniel tried sit up suddenly. He made to yank his IV free but strong, dark hands stopped him from doing so in a swift move.

"You will damage yourself, DanielJackson. Please, stop fighting and let us take care of you. No one here wants to harm you." The huge Jaffa tried to appease the enraged young man, but Daniel kept on fighting, weakly trying to pry the Jaffa's hands away.

"Let me go you, you big ox!" Daniel screamed.

"Daniel, that's enough!" Yelled the Colonel, who had now regained his balance and was now also trying to restrain the young archaeologist before he hurt himself, "stop it, Daniel!"

Eventually, the physical strain along with the sedative now cursing through his body took effect and the struggling slowly stilled as the exhausted young man finally succumbed, although still whimpering and crying softly. Jack quietly stroking his hair, murmuring soothingly while Teal'c, a reassuring presence, keeping guard at the foot of his bed.

**oOo**

Few days later Daniel was finally stable, at least physically. He'd been in and out of consciousness. There had been times that Dr. Fraiser had seen the need to sedate Daniel because of his obsessions with the artefact that had caused his addiction but now it seemed that he finally woken up. It seemed that all the drugs were out of his system though Dr. Fraiser couldn't tell yet if Daniel would have suffered from side effects like brain damage, he would need to be tested first.

Daniel slowly opened his eyes. "J'ck, T'c." Daniel looked at Jack and said, "Da'dy" and then at Teal'c "d-dad." Jack looked confused at Daniel, 'did Daniel just call me daddy and Teal'c dad?' Jack thought. He then hurried to get to his son's side and he noticed Teal'c doing the same.

Jack caressed Daniel's face gently. "We're here son. Your Daddy and Dad are here."

Daniel just smiled brightly while looking at Jack and then at Teal'c. Teal'c had at first raised his eyebrows and then his eyes widened as he got what Jack had meant he then bowed his head and said, "Yes, DanielJackson your Daddy and Dad are here and we'll protect you."

**TBC**


	4. Wayward Son

Jack and the Jaffa's Paternal Instinct

Part 4: Wayward Son

By Kalmalinga aka Kalnaman and Malinga

A/N: Thank you Lisabell for your beta. Thank you who have reviewed the previous chapters.

Daniel let out a loud sigh of contentment and went back to sleep though this time a healing one, knowing that his two father figures were there to protect him. Even though Daniel still had a contentment smile on his face Jack was worried about Daniel's health that he went back to sleep. He was afraid that there was something very wrong that the doctors hadn't noticed.

"Doc?" Jack asked worriedly.

Dr. Fraiser went to Daniel's side and started to examine him. "He's just sleeping Colonel, for once a very sound one. So let's hope that will help him mentally as well as physically. As soon as he's fully awake I'll schedule a psych evaluation for him. "

Jack looked not so pleased at her, "Please don't make an appointment with Dr. McKenzie; you know what he'll try if it turns out that Daniel fails the evaluation."

"Don't worry Colonel. I won't make the same mistake as I did with the Ma'chello Goa'uld killer incident. I have a friend who's also in the Air Force and he has a good reputation as a psychiatrist. His field is addictions and emotional disorder. He'll do anything in his power to help his patients to keep them out of the psych ward. He'll only commit them as a last resort. I'm sure General Hammond will agree to give him the clearance."

Jack nodded satisfied, "Sounds like a good idea. Well, at least a lot better than Dr. McKenzie."

"Good, Colonel." Janet stated, "I'll go to General Hammond and if he agrees to it I'll call Sam."

Jack looked confused at her, "Sam?"

"Oh," she smiled when she guessed why he was confused, "I didn't mean Captain Samantha Carter. I meant my friend Dr. Sam Beckett."

"Okay then. Teal'c and I we'll take care of our boy while you do that." Jack said with a grin. Dr. Fraiser nodded but then looked firmly at him, "You better not play with any of the infirmary's supplies. And don't you dare wake up Daniel! You got that?" or else said her stern face.

Jack saluted, "Aye, Sir. But how can you even think I'd ever play with anything here that doesn't belong to me?" Jack said with teasing smile. Janet answered with a calm voice, "Because I know you, Colonel. If you do I promise you that it won't be Daniel who'll have a hard time sitting comfortably." Jack gulped because he knew that she meant what she said; she'd done it before. Not with her hand though but with a long needle.

**oOo**

A few hours later Daniel woke up again.

"Daddy, Dad."

"We're here, Danny." Jack said as he and Teal'c hurried to Daniel's side, "Indeed DanielJackson." Teal'c intoned. Both his Daddy and Dad were at the sides of his bed.

"How you feeling, kiddo?" Jack held his open palm over Daniel's forehead, gauging his temperature. Daniel waved Jack's hand away and made to get up, "'m fine, Daddy. Can we go home, now?"

"Woah... woah... not so fast, Dannyboy. Janet has to check you over first and if she gives the okay, then I promise we'll take you home right away, kiddo." Jack tried to hold Daniel as still as possible, so he wouldn't pull on the IV still attached to his hand.

"But I want to go now, Daddy." Daniel insisted, still trying to get up from the bed. The moment he saw Jack's frown deepen on his face Daniel knew he had no chance of winning the argument there. He turned his pleading gaze to his Dad.

"That would not be wise, DanielJackson." Daniel's face fell on hearing those words, but soon his disappointed frown turned into an angry scowl. Seeing this, Jack immediately intervened before another shouting match could unfold.

"Now, that's enough. I don't wanna hear anymore arguing on the matter. Janet is your doctor and she'll be the one to decide when you leave, understood?" Jack demanded in his most serious Colonel voice. Daniel just shrugged.

Teal'c's eyebrow raised slightly, his dark eyes focusing on his brother in arms. "Daniel." Jack warning tone made Daniel's eyes rise immediately to meet that of Jack's stern ones and he gulped loudly, realizing now that he'd better play along with his Daddy, for the moment.

"Well? I'm waiting." Jack insisted.

"Yes, Daddy." Daniel answered.

"Good." Jack smiled. Teal'c's frown also morphing into a pleased 'smile' of his own as their surrogate son finally complied with their demands and laid back down getting the rest he needed. "Now, I'm gonna get Janet so she can take a look at you." Jack added, throwing a look in Teal'c's direction that said to keep a close eye on their obstinate charge. Teal'c bowed his head imperceptibly, letting him know that he'd understood the message.

**oOo**

Daniel was bored, really bored. He'd tried to get out of bed a few times, but one firm look from his Dad, the Jaffa, made him change his mind in a flash. If only his Dad would be called for some reason so that he'd be able to leave this insipid infirmary; just for a while. He didn't think fortune was on his side but his luck was about to change after all. The General had informed Teal'c that he was needed in his office and that Dr. Fraiser and Jack were there too. Teal'c had gotten a nurse to watch over him but she was called by Dr. Warner because of an emergency. Daniel had promised her, but not without crossing his fingers first, that he would be a good boy and stay in bed. As soon as he was unsupervised he pulled out the IV, left the infirmary and went to his office, making sure he wasn't stopped by any airmen.

He was happy to finally be back in his office, but what should he do? He didn't want to read or translate anything; as strange as it was since he was known as a workaholic. At the moment he thought that working sounded dull. He wanted to do something fun. Ahh, first he needed to make coffee! So he went to his coffee machine and made coffee; making a mess in the process. At the cabinet he found lots of candy bars. His mouth started to water. That would be perfect to eat while drinking coffee.

**oOo**

At General Hammond's office Teal'c, Jack, Dr. Fraiser and Dr. McKenzie sat around the General's desk. Jack looked at Dr. McKenzie with irritation. "What is he doing here?" Jack said not too politely.

The General looked firmly at him, "Colonel! I'll only give you this warning once. Now, I asked you all here because Dr. McKenzie has some worries about Dr. Jackson. I thought it would be wise to have a briefing to see what is in best interest of Dr. Jackson. Dr. Fraiser has informed me of a Doctor that she thinks can help him. To me it sounds like a good idea, but Dr. McKenzie doesn't believe it is. So I wanted to give him a chance to explain his reasoning." The General said and he noticed that the Colonel was about to say something that he may regret. He stopped him before he was able to utter a word, "Colonel, it doesn't mean that I will agree with him, now let him have a chance to explain." He then turned his attention to Dr. McKenzie to let him know that he could speak.

"I was in the infirmary when Dr. Jackson woke up, he called the Colonel 'Daddy' and Teal'c 'Dad'. This is a clear sign that he has regressed. I don't think it is healthy for him that Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c allow him believe that they are his fathers. He'll only be confused later and I'm afraid that he'll have a breakdown. In addition, I have heard of Dr. Sam Beckett's methods and I don't approve of it, he is too unorthodox."

If eyes could kill Dr. McKenzie would have been dead a long time ago.

Dr. McKenzie and Dr. Fraiser argued forth and back about whether to hire Dr. Beckett or not. Suddenly General Hammond stopped them. "I agree with Dr. Fraiser to try Dr. Beckett. If it turns out that he can't help Dr. Jackson," Hammond said turning his attention to McKenzie before he continued, "then you can try and see if you can help him. Until that time, Dr. Beckett will be Dr. Jackson's psychiatrist." He then added firmly, "I expect you not to interfere."

Dr. McKenzie didn't look happy at all, but nodded and said, "yes, Sir."

"That will be all Dr. McKenzie." General Hammond said in way of dismissal.

Dr. McKenzie stood up and left the office. General Hammond was about to say something, but he was interrupted by his phone ringing. He didn't look happy at all when he heard what the person on the other end of the phone had to say. He then hung up and looked at Jack and Teal'c.

Teal'c and Jack didn't need to ask what it was about or whom. "What has he done now, Sir?" Jack asked.

"Dr. Jackson has wandered off into his office; his office is a mess and Dr. Jackson is in a severe sugar high…"

Jack and Teal'c left the General's office in a flash to get to their wayward son.

TBC


End file.
